The present invention relates to a coated plastic film structure that is suitable for electronic data processing (EDP) printing applications, especially for dot matrix and laser printers.
Currently, address and mailing labels, bar code labels, and UPC labels are mostly made of paper substrates. Plastic substrates, as substitutes for paper substrates, are ideally suited for these applications. Compared to paper, plastic substrates in these end use applications provide the advantages of water resistance, durability, insensitivity to relative humidity, and compatibility to recyclable plastic objects which have the plastic label affixed thereto.